


End Credits

by asylumsession



Series: OC Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asylumsession/pseuds/asylumsession
Summary: In which Vesna finds that Alfred and Polar Express are definitely her favorite combination of things.





	End Credits

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for a friend of mine; Alfred + Vesna + Polar Express + Ugly Christmas Sweaters + Impromptu makeout session during the credits = this oneshot, basically.

Vesna tucks her legs in beside her, wrapping Alfred's fuzzy American flag blanket around her as she watches said blond rummage through the movies. She's actually watching his admittedly nice butt, but that's irrelevant. She tugs the sleeves up on the absolutely hideous Christmas sweater she's wearing; it's probably three sizes too large for her, but it's Alfred's so that's a given.

He's wearing an equally hideous one (if not worse), so it isn't like she's complaining.

Alfred invited her to his apartment in California to spend Christmas together (and he'd been all the more excited once he'd found out that she too, was a  _huge_  fan of  _Polar Express_ ). So here she is, lounging on one of the many couches within his media room while he found everything  _but_ said movie (among the many,  _many_  shelves of films). Vesna still half wonders how he managed to get a projector and a movie screen.

The apartment is beach side and it's literally every cliché romance. Vesna has to stifle the urge to roll her eyes, but a smile tugs at her lips.

“I found it!” Alfred announces, abruptly jerking up.

Vesna grins at the slam that his head makes against one of the upper shelves and the sharp yelp that follows. “Testing how hard your head is, cowboy?”

Alfred huffs at her in response, rubbing the back of his head and putting the movie in the DVD player. His sweatpants cover his feet (much to her amusement), and he nearly trips over them as he crosses the living room quickly. Vesna's eyebrows quirk upwards in confusion and she barely manages to pull her arms from the blanket in time to catch the remote he tosses at her.

“Where're you going, shitlord?”

“On my way to steal your girl,” he answers, ducking into the next room.

Vesna twists around on the media room's ridiculously large couch (and she grins wickedly, because Alfred really does not understand what he gets himself into), strands of red hair flitting into her face. “I thought  _you_  were my girl?”

He raises his voice to assure he is heard. “That hurts, babe! You wound me!”

“I do it with love,” Vesna replies, chalking it up to another victory for her.

She actually has no idea what he's doing (he  _sounds_  halfway across the apartment, at least), but she just goes with it because that's all she can really ever do with Alfred. The previews start to play through (by now she can quote those too), but she fast-forwards through them. (Eventually she grows sick of this, too, and just hits the main menu button.)

Over the music of the title screen, she hears something that sounds suspiciously like singing ( _what the actual hell, Alfred?_  is all that her mind supplies). Once the words become clear, she immediately recognizes it. At least she knows where Alfred went, now.

“Hot, hot, oh, we got it!”

Vesna is frankly scared to turn around.

“Hot, hot, so, we got it!”

Regardless, she slowly twists around again, arms raising as though her ugly sweater will do all the protecting. It's not to say Alfred is a bad singer (no, on the contrary, he was usually pretty good), but he isn't at all trying and  _that_  is a  _completel_ _y_  different story.

“Hot, hot, yo, we got it!”

In one, spectacular moment, Alfred quite literally slides into the room. His final, “Hot chocolate,” dies in his throat as his feet come right out from under him and the steaming liquid inside the mugs sloshes over his hands. Their expressions twist into mirroring ones of horror in the same moment.

Alfred F. Jones and the hot chocolate both hit the floor (later, Vesna thanks  _whoever_  that the mugs hadn't broken, because that would have been a lot more to clean up. She decides it was probably Alfred's killer hold, even if his hands  _did_  get pretty burned).

“ _¿_ _Por qué?!_ ”

“ Oh, sure,” Alfred pouts (Vesna won't admit it's  _adorable,_ she won't she won't she  _won't_ ) . “ w orry about the hot chocolate first. Not like your significant other took a  _spill_    or anything.”

“... Was that a pun?”

“...Maybe.”

(Vesna sighs a lot, she finds.)

They take their time cleaning the floor (at least Vesna does; after Alfred's third slip, Vesna finally tells him to go change and she mops it up herself) and Alfred goes to make more hot chocolate. He doesn't try dancing into the hardwood-floored room again and successfully manages to bring everything in one piece, with no spills. Vesna lets him into the blanket, which immediately grows three times warmer with his furnace of a body.

“Alfred,” Vesna starts out of the blue (the movie is already going, so his attention is slow to flit back to her). She sips her hot chocolate again, confirming her suspicions. “...Is there vodka in this?”

“Yeppers, Ivan gave it to me!” he replies, much too cheerfully (actually, Vesna hadn't been aware that Alfred even got along with Ivan; as far as she'd seen, the two were constantly pushing each other's buttons).

She is reminded of the boy scout incident and shakes her head.

“Alfred F. Jones, you are underage!” Vesna isn't (barely), of course, so it 's not that she 's necessarily complaining.

He snatches up a nearby pillow in an attempt to smother her with it. “Shush, nobody needs to know!”

Vesna's first priority is to save her hot chocolate.

A half wrestling match, half pillow fight follows, in which Vesna wins after beating Alfred with his own pillow. (Though really, she may have just stolen his glasses right off of his face and rendered him blind. She just tends to roll with the punches.)

Vesna opts to settle down and restarts the movie, since Alfred had distracted her from the beginning. Alfred curls in with her like a needy puppy, though Vesna will admit (maybe not out loud) that it's endearing. Plus he's  _ridiculously_  warm, so he's also her personal feet warmer. (It's better when he has shorts on because of his reactions when she suddenly shoves her cold feet under his legs.)

It's as though she's a child again, curling up on the couch with hot chocolate (although the vodka is a nice addition) and singing along to all the songs on  _Polar Express._ Alfred seems content bouncing between singing along (badly) with the songs and crushing her in bear hug cuddles. (He seems to have a particular fondness for nuzzling into her hair or neck, though it's rather cute and she doesn't actually mind his affection as much as she likes to pretend, sometimes, so she doesn't protest.)

It's a nice change, not particularly worrying about anything but what to watch next. Vesna enjoys herself, drinking down her hot chocolate as she belts the hot chocolate song with Alfred when it comes on. He's as carefree as always, splitting grin on his lips and loud voice nearly overpowering the already blaring movie.

It quickly goes from them singing along, to Alfred mimicking, “Want a cup o' joe?” in a voice so accurate that it has Vesna in hysterics, to Vesna making the caribou sound until Alfred's laughing so hard he rolls off the couch. Otherwise, most of the film passes without much event besides them singing or repeating lines in over-exaggerated voices.

Until the know-it-all shows up in the bag of presents.

Vesna practically launches up off the couch, pulling the blanket with her. “ _Get dunked on!_ ” She screeches, jabbing a finger at the screen. “Take your stupid underwear and get outta here!”

Alfred looks genuinely surprised. Slowly, he pulls Vesna back down, raising an eyebrow at her mutters of the, “stupid know-it-all.” (Sometimes, really, Alfred knows better than to question his girlfriend.)

Still, Vesna is as giddy as a child again as the film draws to a close. Alfred smiles at this and watches her with a sort of fondness in his eyes, before he reaches over her to grab her empty mug and is promptly pushed aside so Vesna can see the movie. He returns from depositing the dishes in the kitchen and the credits are already rolling.

(They probably would have started a new movie right away too, had Vesna not initiated an impromptu make-out session during the end credits.)


End file.
